Pensamiento blanco
by Cereza Queenie
Summary: Todos sus sentidos le indicaban que estaba comportándose como una tonta. Porpentina Goldstein siempre fue la hermana mayor, la responsable, la que estudió / Este fic participa en el reto Temático de Septiembre "Historias y Flores" del foro La Madriguera.


**Título:** Pensamiento blanco

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

 **Pairing:** Porpentina Goldstein/Newt Scamander

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.

 **Nota de autora:** ** _Este fic participa en el reto Temático de Septiembre "Historias y Flores" del foro La Madriguera. Este fic participa en el reto Temático de Septiembre "Historias y Flores" del foro La Madriguera. Mi flor era el pensamiento blanco que simboliza un amor que recién empieza._**

Todos sus sentidos le indicaban que estaba comportándose como una tonta. Porpentina Goldstein siempre fue la hermana mayor, la responsable, la que estudió. Siempre seria, siempre atenta, siempre fuerte. Su vida giraba alrededor de su hermana, a quien amaba con toda el alma y su trabajo, que la mantenía ocupada. No cabía lugar para nada más. Siempre había sido así y estaba convencida de que seguiría así.

Sin embargo, la joven auror se sentía como una tonta porque se había levantado sintiéndose triste. Estaba triste porque Newt Scamander, el despistado magizoólogo que sólo sabía causar líos se marcharía ese día de nuevo a Inglaterra. El sentido común, ese que usaba siempre para resolver crímenes en su trabajo, le decía que no tendría que apenarse tanto por la partida de ese hombre a quien apenas conocía. Aun así, la mujer se quedó sentada en el borde de la cama con la mirada perdida, tratando de pensar alguna forma para hacer que él se quedara. Sacudió la cabeza algo avergonzada y se levantó para ir al baño.

Luego del incidente del obscurial, Tina había recuperado su trabajo gracias a Newt y este había decidido alojarse en un pequeño motel porque según él, no quería ser una carga para las hermanas Goldstein. Ya había pasado poco más de una semana desde que había ocurrido ese gran lío en Nueva York y las cosas se estaban calmando. Con Grindelwald tras las rejas, no había demasiado que temer por el momento. Durante esa semana y un poco más, Tina había pasado mucho tiempo con Newt. Él la visitaba por las tardes, cuando ella volvía de trabajar. Tomaban té y comían alguna cosa dulce preparada por Queenie. El hombre las dejaba entrar en la maleta y les enseñaba sobre las criaturas que vivían en ella. Cuando ingresaban en esa maleta, el tímido Newt se convertía en un hombre apasionado por su trabajo. Y Tina lo admiraba por eso. Cada tanto, ella notaba que él le dirigía discretas miradas a pesar de que rápidamente miraba hacia otra parte mientras hablaban. Ella no supo explicarlo entonces, pero crecía en su interior el deseo de que él la mirara.

Y ahora él se iría. Tina no lo diría en voz alta, pero sabía que iba a extrañarlo. Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca, a verlo desviar su vista todo el tiempo y a oírlo tartamudear cuando se ponía nervioso. Con el semblante aún dormido, se lavó los dientes, se acomodó el cabello y se examinó el rostro en el espejo. La mujer era consciente de que no solía fijarse mucho en su aspecto pero hoy no era un día cualquiera. Hoy quería verse bonita. Quería que Newt la viera bonita.

El espejo, que también era un botiquín, tenía dos puertas. Tina abrió la que le pertenecía pero allí no había mucho con que arreglarse. Tan sólo una crema hidratante y un cepillo de dientes de repuesto. Con el ceño fruncido, abrió la otra puerta del botiquín que tenía las cosas que Queenie. Como lo supuso, allí había maquillaje. Sombras de varios colores, base, labiales y cosas que ni siquiera sabía qué eran. Algo insegura, tomó uno de los labiales y se pintó los labios de rojo. Se miró al espejo y negó con la cabeza. Era demasiado llamativo. Se pintó los ojos y los labios de varios colores, pero cuando se miraba al espejo ninguno se le veía bien, le parecía que sería demasiado obvio su cambio de aspecto. Resignada, la mujer guardó el maquillaje de su hermana y se dejó la cara al natural. Después de todo, así era ella y no podía ser de otra forma.

Salió con paso apurado y se apareció cerca del puerto. Miró el reloj y vio que aún faltaban diez minutos para la hora en que había acordado encontrarse con Newt, así que apoyó su espalda contra una pared y esperó. Sus ojos vagaban por la multitud de personas, ansiando verlo pronto.

― ¿Tina?

Su voz emergió de la nada y cuando quiso darse cuenta, lo vio parado junto a ella, dándole dos toquecitos en el hombro para llamarle la atención.

― ¡Newt! ― exclamó, un poco más sorprendida de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir ―. No te oí venir.

― Tranquila, acabo de llegar. No pretendía asustarte… lo siento ― se disculpó él, tras dejar escapar una sonrisa tímida, de esas que ablandaban el corazón de Tina.

― No importa… ¿Vamos yendo?

― Vamos.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio entre las personas que iban apuradas hacia todos lados. Cruzaron parte del puerto sin dirigirse la palabra. Repentinamente, Tina se había quedado sin palabras para decir. Había ensayado mentalmente varios tipos de conversaciones para el momento en que Newt tuviera partir pero ahora ninguno se le pasaba por la cabeza. Por su parte, el magizoólogo no se veía nervioso sino más bien distraído, con sus ojos mirando hacia todas partes. Se detuvieron a unos pocos metros del barco en el que él subiría. Tina se tragó su tristeza y dibujó la mejor sonrisa que pudo en su rostro mientras él se volvía hacia ella.

― Ha sido… ― comenzó a decir él.

― ¿Verdad que sí? ― lo cortó ella, aunque había sonado demasiado emocionada ― Escucha, Newt… quería agradecerte.

―No es nada ― se excusó Newt. No obstante, ignorando lo que acababa de decir, las palabras fluyeron solas de su boca. Tina necesitaba hacerle saber lo agradecida que estaba con él.

―Gracias por hablarle a la señora Picquery bien de mí. Así pude volver al equipo de investigación.

―No pude pensar en alguien mejor para investigarme.

―Trata de no meterte en problemas ― recomendó ella, inclinándose un poco hacia él. El magizoólogo sonrió con torpeza tras esas palabras, como si fuera alguna broma interna que sólo ellos dos compartían.

―Lo haré, tengo que volver al trabajo en el Ministerio. Entregar mi escrito.

―Lo esperaré con ansias― ahora ella era quien sonreía ―Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos.

Tina sabía que el libro de Newt se llamaría así porque Queenie lo había visto en sus pensamientos. Otra cosa que su hermana había visto en las memorias de él era a una joven mujer, llamada Leta Lestrange. Queenie no quiso entrar en demasiado detalle, pero dijo que esta mujer había lastimado a Newt en el pasado. Que él la había querido y que las cosas no habían salido bien pero que él guardaba la fotografía de la chica en su maleta. Tina había visto la foto, era una bonita chica. Más bonita que ella, al menos. A pesar de que no querer admitírselo a sí misma, parte de ella temía que Newt siguiera enamorado de la tal señorita Lestrange y esto la llenaba de inseguridad sobre sus sentimientos por él. Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, había tensión en la conversación. Tina habló antes de poder detener lo que decía.

― ¿A Leta Lestrange le gusta leer?

― ¿Quién?

Tina se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado, Newt se veía como si ella hubiera metido el dedo en una vieja herida. Quizás su sospecha sobre los sentimientos de Newt por la señorita Lestrange era certera. Una decepción le recorrió el cuerpo y la sonrisa que antes había dibujado se esfumó.

―La chica de la fotografía que tenías en la maleta― dijo ella y luego apretó los dientes para no decir nada más.

―No tengo idea de qué cosas lea Leta en estos días. La gente cambia― dijo él, tras meditarlo unos segundos.

―Sí― afirmó ella, creyendo verdaderamente en sus palabras.

―Yo he cambiado. Creo… quizás un poquito ― agregó Newt, con un tono tímido. Lo supo tras escuchar esas palabras de él. La gente cambia. Si Newt había cambiado, entonces ella también podía cambiar. Tina se dio cuenta de que algo nuevo crecía en ella. Una chispa, algo nuevo, algo fresco. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Se miraron a los ojos. El hombre se dio la vuelta unos segundos mientras ella forzaba a sus lágrimas a quedarse en sus ojos. No quería llorar. Si no volvían a verse luego de su partida, no quería que él la recordara llorando.

―Te enviaré una copia de mi libro, si me lo permites ― afirmó él, volviéndose hacia ella.

―Me gustaría eso― murmuró, sonriendo. Ya no podía evitar darse cuenta. Estaba enamorada de Newt Scamander. Esto la asustaba aún más, pues no sabía qué hacer con esos sentimientos. Jamás se había enamorado de alguien y empezar con este hombre que era todo lo contrario a ella no era lo más coherente que podría haber hecho. Y aun así, allí estaba ella esperando a que Newt no se fuera.

Él estiró su mano y le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Fue sólo un momento, pero ella sintió la calidez de la mano de Newt contra su mejilla. Mirando los ojos verdes de él, contuvo el aliento. ¿Acaso él le estaba dirigiendo la mirada? Él no hacía nunca eso, siempre miraba hacia otra parte porque era tímido. Pero la estaba mirando a los ojos, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y así sin más, él se apartó, yéndose directo a abordar el barco.

Tina dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo y se pasó la mano por la mejilla, justo dónde él la había tocado. No estaba segura de qué debía pensar de eso. Quizás él también sentía algo por ella. Pero era demasiado pronto, demasiado nuevo. Una lágrima de tristeza estaba por escapar de uno de sus ojos cuando sintió que le hablaban.

―Tina, ¿Cómo te sentirías si te diera una copia en persona?

Newt estaba otra vez frente a ella, con la mirada seria, como si le hubiera tomado mucho trabajo volver a hablarle. Ella ladeó la cabeza enternecida y la lágrima se convirtió en una llena de felicidad.

―Eso me gustaría― la mujer no pudo evitar reírse con alegría ―Me gustaría mucho.

Newt sonrió y asintió torpemente con la cabeza para luego irse con paso firme hacia el barco. Tina lo siguió con la mirada y esperó a que el barco zarpara sin dejar de sonreír como una tonta. Con el corazón saltando de alegría, giró sobre los tacones de sus botas y se fue caminando por dónde había venido. No le importaba nada ya, Newt acababa de prometerle que volvería. El futuro tiene un potencial infinito por ser desconocido pero algo le decía a ella que su futuro recién empezaba. Esperaría con ansias ese libro.

Fin

 _Gracias por leer, los comentarios serán apreciados. Si te interesa leer más sobre Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, puedes ir a mis historias "Una luz en la oscuridad", "El día en que su corazón latió otra vez" o "Crónicas de un magizoólogo"_

 _ **Cereza Queenie**_


End file.
